


rather give the world away than wake up lonely

by likewinning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic, for the prompt: <em>Captain America + Winter Soldier (vs everyone), there is only one way Steve Rogers would ever go 'darkside'.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	rather give the world away than wake up lonely

When it comes down to it, Steve can't save Bucky, but he can't kill him, either.

He takes a third option.

The others side against him. They threaten Bucky's life, tell Steve they can't let him keep going like this. SHEILD and HYDRA agents (same difference, these days) are dropping left and right, and the Winter Soldier pays no heed to who gets caught in the crossfire. And Steve doesn't stop him.

Barton is the only one who even half understands. He knows what it is to want to save something that, perhaps, cannot be saved. But when it comes down to it, when the bodies still pile up and the bloodshed continues, even he says, "He's not Bucky any more, Cap. Not your friend. There's nothing left in there but a soldier, and he isn't on our side."

But Steve remembers, still, that Bucky had the chance to kill him, and he didn't. He could have; everything programmed into him by bad guys with genius brains _told_ him to.

And he didn't. He pulled Steve out of the water.

As far as Steve is concerned, they're still on each other's side, and Steve isn't going to let anyone near Bucky.

It isn't the first time Steve chooses his best friend over the rest of the world, but it's the first time he makes the rest of the world – the Avengers, SHEILD, anyone who stands in their way – his enemy.

He knows the others will come for them, that when they are done fighting amongst each other and debating what to do, one of them will make the final call, and there will not be mercy.

And if (when) it comes to that, Steve and Bucky (the Winter Soldier, James, it doesn't _matter_ when you get right down to it) won't, either.


End file.
